Lista de materiales: revisión y actualización
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: A veces, no todos los recuerdos serán hermosos... y aun así forman parte de tu historia.


**Titulo:** Lista de materiales: revisión y actualización

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Nada que reconozcas de las obras de JK me pertenece ...

 **Personaje:** Albus Dumbledore

 **Material:** Varita

 **Palabras:** 392

"Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

-¡Eso es todo, Albus, no haré otra cosa más de tu maldito trabajo! - el colérico crujido de la puerta fue todo lo que quedó como evidencia de que la bruja siquiera había estado allí.

\- Oh cielos - Suspiró el apesadumbrado mago. Con una mueca volteó a ver simultáneamente entre la enorme pila de papeles y su fiel fénix - Supongo que tú no puedes ayudarme con esto, Fawkes.

El ave soltó un chillido parecido a un bufido y se esfumó en medio de una suave explosión.

-Justo lo que necesitaba - renegó.

La verdad sea dicha, uno de los peores trabajos a los que se enfrenta día tras día cualquier director de una prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería es, y siempre será, el _papeleo._

Bien, no había tiempo que perder. Con cierta reticencia tomó el primer pergamino de la pila y leyó el encabezado.

 _ **Lista de materiales: revisión y actualización**_

 **URGENTE**

-Veamos, caldero de cobre ... mmm - masajeó su barbilla de forma pensativa - creo que podría reemplazarse fácilmente con uno de peltre ...

Lentamente la revisión se transformó en algo entretenido, había algo magníficamente divertido en eliminar objetos que, en su propia época estudiantil, habían resultado más un estorbo que algo de provecho.

Cada artículo traía a su mente algún recuerdo, era tan fácil reír al recordar anécdotas de años atrás. Al menos así parecía al principio.

-Varita - murmuró mientras los recuerdos lo invadían de a poco.

 _¡Traidor!_

 _¡Débil!_

 _¡Cobarde!_

Y, finalmente, esa misma voz ahogándose en un grito agudo ... trozos de madera de manzano danzando a su alrededor en medio de magia color violeta.

Habían pasado tantos años desde que recordara a su vieja varita, podría decirse que su memoria pertenecía a otra vida.

Y aun así era parte de él.

Tener una varita propia era el primer paso hacia la independencia y la formación como un adulto mago.

Todo niño mágico lo sabía, su significado iba más allá de las supersticiones populares respecto a sus propiedades. Una varita significaba que la sociedad mágica estaba lista para confiar en ti, en que supieras cuando y cómo manejarías tu poder.

Si, era todo un rito de confianza, una que él no había merecido.

-Creo que los alumnos necesitaran un sombrero negro puntiagudo ... si, definitivamente indispensable, nunca pasan de moda- añadió con una enigmática sonrisa.

A veces, los recuerdos de tu primera varita no eran solo buenos momentos.

* * *

 **N / A:** Se que normalmente una historia centrada en varitas se desarrolla con Ollivander ... pero no pude sacar de mi mente el hecho de que alguien debe de encargarse de editar la lista de materiales cada cierto tiempo ... y por alguna razón me salió otra trama cuando empecé a trabajarlo con Albus XD

No me arrepiento de no haber puesto a un joven Albus a escoger varita 9.9 opto por algo menos visto.

Aunque eso si, investigué las maderas de varitas y creo que la de manzano es la que mejor le queda a Albus, me da para pensar por el hecho de que en realidad no sabemos si fue Grindelwald o Dumby quien mató a Ariana… ¿Y si la naturaleza repelente de magia oscura de su varita hubiese tenido algo que ver? Además, a Albus se le da hablar en otras lenguas con criaturas mágicas sooo 9.9 parece encajar

 **Manzano:** Las varitas de manzano no se fabrican en grandes cantidades. Son poderosas y le van mejor a un dueño con grandes metas e ideales, y esta madera no funciona bien con Magia Oscura. Se dice que el poseedor de una varita mágica será una persona querida y de larga vida, y a menudo he notado que los clientes de gran encanto personal son los que encuentran su varita ideal en una de madera de manzano. A menudo los poseedores de una varita de manzano tienen la inusual habilidad de conversar con otros seres mágicos en sus lenguas nativas, como el celebrado autor de Gente del Agua: Una Completa Guía de su Lengua y Costumbres, Dylan Marwood.


End file.
